


Stargazers

by Astral_Romances



Series: HetaDrabbles [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Mentioned FACE Family, This is DUMB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Romances/pseuds/Astral_Romances
Summary: Just another Nyotalia drabble. Allison and Amelia have some family bonding, in which Allison tries to be a good mother.
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Female England/Female France (Hetalia), mentioned, platonic - Relationship
Series: HetaDrabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729150
Kudos: 8





	Stargazers

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble time drabble time drabble time

‘Why are we different?’ The child asked. Her blue eyes were filled with emotion and her lower lip was trembling.

‘I don’t know, darling. However you should learn to accept it, because it will never change. You’re still young, but one day you will be grown up and I wish I could promise you understanding, but even I have yet to understand.’ Allison said.

She hadn’t known that Amelia had gotten close to a human. That that was the reason she needed those flowers. She felt guilty; she should have protected the child more, she should have come back sooner. The first experience with human death had been a shock to the young nation.

‘Why don’t I have a family? Davie had one. I saw them; they were standing around that box. If I’m in a box, no one will come!’

‘You do have a family, America. You have Canada and me and… _France_.’

‘But it’s not like other families. We don’t live together and you are not married.’

‘I know. I’m sorry that I cannot be there for you always, but I have business to do, that I cannot help. You will understand as you grow older. Marriage isn’t needed for a family. Certainly not for those who are like us.’

‘Maybe…’ Amelia paused. ‘Why does everyone around us die, England?’

‘Humans don’t live long like we do, dear. They only live for a short time. Every time when the earth has fully revolved around the sun, -yes; the earth revolves around the sun, not the other way around-, a human will age. For us, it doesn’t quite work like that. The earth can revolve around the sun many times, but we might still look the same. Even as stars die out, we will remain here. That is the fate of a nation.’

‘Even the stars die? That’s impossible! You meanie, why do you lie to me?’

‘Stars are just big balls of gas that float in the air; one day all the gas is used up and the star will stop its’ shining.’ Allison explained to her daughter. ‘Most of the stars we see now are already dead; because they are very far away. Light travels fast, but before it reaches earth, some stars will be deceased already.’

‘Whoa, you know so much!’ Amelia beamed. The gap in between her front teeth showed when she smiled. The small girl placed herself promptly onto Allison’s lap. ‘I want to know more about the stars, England.’

‘Of course I know a lot! I am the ruler of the world after all! Humans don’t believe us when we say these things, they think we are crazy. Did you know they even beheaded France once for saying that stars aren’t made by a god?’

‘For reals? That’s mean!’

‘Hmm, Humans have the urge to find answers to everything, but their minds can only go so far. Our kind, however, can see these things. Tell me, when you gaze into the sky, what do you see?’

‘I see colors! A lot of colors and lights too! And swirling things. They’re always there, when it’s dark but also when it’s light. I don’t know what they are, but they look pretty!’

‘Humans are unable to see the swirling things, as you call them. The swirling things form a barrier that protects all life on earth. It makes us able to breathe and prevents us from burning in the sun.’

‘What’s that called?’

‘It’s called the atmosphere; it comes from Greek.’

‘Did Greece discover it?’

‘No, humans just like to name things in ancient Greek or Latin.’

‘I think humans are weird. They can’t even see the atmosphere and write in dead languages!’

‘What makes them weird according to you?’

‘They’re just weird! When they want something, they use us to fight for them. They say people with a dark skin aren’t human and that it’s normal to kill to get what you want… and other stuff like that. Also, they die sooooo soon! I don’t get them, England.’

Allison chuckled. ‘We might look very similar to humans, but we are not the same at all, love. Our only role is to do what our people want; dwelling on things will make you weak. As long as our humans feel united, we will live on. Sometimes one of us does die, but that doesn’t happen often.’

‘Is that why you are so strong and I am so weak? Because your people are all friends?’

‘Oh dear, oh dear. My people are far from friends, actually. You have no idea of the things I’ve had to do. You are but a child. You will learn how to stop dwelling on things, how to stop getting close to humans. One day, you’ll be so strong that you won’t need me anymore.’

‘Will you leave me?’ Amelia replied, her eyes were widened and her face was filled with terror.

‘No dear, I won’t leave you. But you will want to leave me instead.’ Allison explained. ‘You are too young to understand, but my people have conquered yours by force. One day your people will revolt and when that happens, you will join their fight against me.’

‘I don’t believe you! You’re stupid! Stupid England with stupid eyebrows!’ Amelia yelled as she made eyebrows out of her fingers and stuck out her tongue.

Allison sighed; she wished that Amelia was right. That she would never ever revolt and betray their bond, but she knew that wouldn’t happen. People were already talking about a revolution here and there. Amelia would grow up soon. Very soon. Allison wasn’t ready for that to happen just yet. Amelia was the closest she had ever come to having a child. She raised the little girl like a daughter. To know that that bond wasn’t eternal shattered her heart.

How long would she have left until her boss told her to come back to England? How long could she still stargaze with the little girl in her lap. How long would this little game of house with the four of them last? France would attack her again; Canada and America would fight for independence. How long would she be able to stay in this nice little bubble of a normal life that they’d created? How long until officials found out about her shameful affairs with France? Would they be separated by force or even killed? It was betrayal to her people, but how can betrayal feel so right?

‘I am not stupid, you are.’ Allison said, having nothing better to say. She didn’t want to stay in silence.

‘England? Why do I not have eyebrows like you?’

‘What’s it with you and all your questions today? Good grief.’ Allison sighed. ‘I don’t know why.’

‘France says it’s her “tres-bien” influence on me.’

‘Please refrain from speaking French, America. Proper English only.’

‘Hey! Those stars kinda look like a fish!’ Amelia said while pointing into the sky.

‘That’s a constellation and it’s not a fish. It’s Orion.’

‘Constella-what? It still looks like a fish.’

‘An arrangement of stars that make up a figure. The one you pointed at is called Orion. There’s many more. Us pirates use them to guide ourselves during the night, when maps aren’t working out. See? That there’s the Leo, it’s given that name because it kind of resembles a lion, don’t you think?’

‘I have never seen a lion.’

‘I’ll show you a drawing from a sailor of my crew in Africa someday. A lion is like a cat, but very big and colored like sand.’

‘A big cat? How big?’

‘Around the size of a horse, but with shorter legs.’ Allison said. ‘They can be very dangerous.’

‘Whoa! Can they eat me?’

‘Ohhh they sure can, very easily.’ Allison said in a low voice. ‘So you better be a good girl while I’m away of the lions will come and eat you.’

‘Really? I’ll be super good and then the lion will eat Canada instead!’

‘Don’t talk about your sister like that. That isn’t very nice of you.’

‘Sorry…’

They remained silent for a while, Amelia was fumbling with the hem of her gown and Allison was plucking at the grass. It was one of her bad habits when she had serious things on her mind. The prospect of having to return to England soon made her stressed. Amelia could handle life alone, after all Allison had grown up all alone, but it just felt so wrong to leave her here, in this giant land.

‘America, I am going to teach you how to write tomorrow. That way you can send me letters while I’m away.’ Allison decided. ‘That way you will not be completely alone.’

‘Like how France always does with Canada?’

‘Yes, but Canada can only write in French at the moment, I will learn you how to do it in English. And Canada too, soon.’

‘That’s a deal then! I will write you lots of letters when you’re gone and then when you get back we’ll play together again, right?’

‘Of course, love.’ Allison said. She kissed the top of the child’s head. ‘Now then dear, off to bed with you. It’s getting late.

‘Only if you’ll carry me!’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
